Memory of the First Meeting
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Both Joanna and Tyraine are now in their respective transcendent job classes, but they still remember the memory when they first met at a special place. Takes place before Joanna's tragic death in Sign of Friendship. First posted in my DA gallery.


- Inside the internet cafè, Kristine watches Selene as her yami registers for an account in order to play a MMORPG -

Selene: Well, hikari, do you have any other story written aside from the first one, still based from Ragnarok Online? *clicks on the register button after typing all the necessary info for her account*

Kristine: Yeah, in fact, it's somehow connected to the first story, for it happened while my RO characters were still in their Transcendent jobs, before the tragedy in Lighthalzen in the first story.

Selene: Oh, okay. Well, since you already told me you already quit playing RO, do you still write stories based from the online games that you've played so far?

Kristine: Yeah, so far, I have written 3 stories about my character in Lineage 2. I had posted one of them in , while I still have to repost the last two from another certain website.

Selene: Oh, I see. *Looks at the message that prompted her to activate her account* Well, time to go to my e-mail now.

Kristine: *Looks at the readers* So while my yami is busy activating her account, let's go on with the story.

Disclaimer: The author does not own Ragnarok Online nor the job classes included there (They both belong to Gravity Corp.), just the original characters created from the game as well as the plot.

* * *

There were two females walking along a line of cherry blossom trees in the city of Amatsu, as the petals were swaying in the afternoon breeze. One of them was a Lord Knight, with short, straight green hair held by her Corsair, and light blue eyes as clear as the sky at fair weather. The other one was a Creator, with the same length and color of hair as the first, but of different style, and her eyes were of the same color as that of the Lord Knight, but the shade was darker. She wore the Sweet Gent hat on her head.

"I still couldn't forget this place, could you?" Joanna Angelfire asked her best friend.

"No, I couldn't. In fact, I was really happy in this place." Tyraine Sirus replied to her with a smile. She was indeed grateful that she had an honorable, courageous Lord Knight as her best friend, because without Joanna's encouragement, she would have ended up being lost and in despair. "By the way, there's a tatami mat set nearby. Shall we relax there?"

Joanna nodded in agreement, and then she sat down beside her on the tatami mat, leaning her back against one of the sakura trees nearby. She could still feel the breeze brushing against her hair slightly, and its serene sound relaxed her mind.

Tyraine then asked her, "Do you still remember that day? The day when we first met in this place?"

Joanna nodded in reply, and then the memory of the event was visualizing in her mind.

_-- Flashback --__  
_

_"Hey! My Corsair!" Joanna was surprised as the headgear flew from her head by the breeze. She was then running to catch it, but it flew so far away that she could barely reach it. She was disappointed by that happening, and then she walked away._

_ But fortunately, someone picked it up once it landed on the ground, and then she ran to approach and tell her.__  
_

_"This Corsair must be yours." The Alchemist said, then she handed it to Joanna and the Knight thanked her and grabbed it from her grasp to put it back on her head.__  
_

_Then both the Alchemist and the Knight got astonished by each other's looks; their hair color and length were the same, but their style was different. And also, their eyes were of the same color, but of different shades.__  
_

_Then the Alchemist asked her, "What's your name, young warrior?"__  
_

_"I'm Joanna - Joanna Angelfire." Joanna replied. "How about you? What's your name?"__  
_

_"Tyraine - Tyraine Sirus." The Alchemist replied with a smile._

_Then Joanna gave her the ingredients needed for the white and blue potions, acid bottles, bottle grenades and coating bottles.__  
_

_"Thank you so much, Joanna. I knew these might be hard to obtain." Tyraine was grateful for the Knight's generosity.__  
_

_"You're welcome, that's just a little reward for what you did to me." Joanna replied.__  
_

_"Can we meet again together sometime?" Tyraine asked._

_"Sure." Joanna nodded and smiled. Then she walked away._

_-- End of Flashback --_

Tyraine then leaned her head against Joanna's shoulder. "I was so glad to have a friend like you."

"Me, too," Joanna agreed and looked at her face.

"I sure hope that the memory of our first meeting would last forever, in our mind and heart," Tyraine smiled and looked into her friend's pale blue eyes.

Joanna smiled back at her. "I sure hope so, too, Tyraine... I sure hope so, too..."

And together, they both stared at the sky turning reddish-orange, with traces of dark pink, as the sun set, and as the cool breeze continued to scatter the cherry blossom petals with a tranquil sound.

* * *

Selene: *waits for the log – in screen to appear as the game is still loading* There, I already activated my account, so now I just have to wait for the log – in screen to appear so that I can log in and create my first character.

Kristine: See, it's necessary for you to have an account first so that you can start playing the game.

Selene: *Logs in her account, picks a server and looks at the character selection screen* So since I'm just a beginner, I have to create my first character. Kristine, can you please help me on what class to choose for my first character?

Kristine: Sure thing. *Looks at the readers before approaching her yami* Please review! Very much appreciated. *Speaks softly to Selene* So in order to create a character, you have to choose from…


End file.
